


Pilot Wings

by Mickleditch



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pseudo Wingfic Or Maybe Not So Pseudo, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickleditch/pseuds/Mickleditch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels occur in surprising places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The A-Team and all characters belong to SJC and Universal Studios.

"Wings." Face nodded. Very, very slowly.

"Uh-huh."

"Murdock, I have to admit, I just can’t see anything."

"I already told you, Face. They ain’t visible when I’m in my mortal form, only when I ascend to my true spiritual self on the celestial plane."

Face glanced towards the front of the van, then hurriedly looked away as he caught BA’s eye in the rearview mirror. “Ah - I wouldn’t mention anything about planes, or ascending -”

"Fool’s been reading them New Age books again, Hannibal! He think he’s an angel in a man’s body. He really gone nuts this time."

"Or am I a man trapped in an angel’s body?" Murdock lifted his eyebrows in a mysterious way.

"Oh, I don’t know, BA." Hannibal smiled around his cigar. "Guardian angels, protecting the vulnerable from the bad, the ugly and the slimy. Kind of a nice image, don’t you think? Even if our halos are a little tarnished."

"I’m gonna tarnish that sucker’s halo if he don’t shut up."

"Now, Face," Murdock said, "I know the revelation that I am, in fact, a heavenly being may have surprised you, but there’s a lot more of us down here than you’d think. We could be the guy who pulls out of a parking slot when you need the space, or the girl on your block who’s always the last one to stop wearing short shorts every year."

"Well, things _were_ looking pretty heavenly with Nicole last night…"

BA took a sharp right, and the van screeched to a halt off a narrow side street. Hannibal turned in his seat.

"Okay, fellas, time to step it up. If Detweiler’s decided to put honest people in the hospital when they testify against him and his boys in court, then I think we ought to dispense some justice of our own. And he’s going to find out that our brand isn’t so angelic."

BA scowled. "Yeah. More like divine retribution!"

"The warriors of light will avenge the innocent!" Murdock declared, and, as Face slid open the side door, he plunged past him into his imaginary fray.

Face was about to follow him, less enthusiastically, when something on the van’s floor caught his eye. Bending, he picked up a single white feather. It was very fresh and very clean. Most likely it had just fallen off of BA’s jewelry. After all, what were the odds, really..?


End file.
